Honor
by Winged Monkey
Summary: Oneshot. Train of thought by Leonardo


**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT except for a couple of DVDs.**

* * *

My name is Leonardo. 

I follow the ways of bushido, of honor.

Sometimes honor is hard.

And right now, I am surrounded by the Foot, our sworn enemy. Individually, they're not hard to beat, but there's a whole bunch of them now.

I'm on a rooftop here in New York, probably the last place you would expect to see ninja. But then again, you probably wouldn't expect to see a five-foot talking turtle either, would you? Didn't think so. But that's what I am, and because of it they want to destroy me and my brothers. Just because we're different. It really gets more complicated than that, but that's a long story and time is short.

_Whoosh!_

I grin. Stupid. That's an easy block. Another Foot ninja lies at my feet, unconscious. I really don't like killing them if I can help it. That's more Raph's department. I know they'll come back later, but it just seems dishonorable to kill someone weaker than I am. As I said, sometimes honor is hard.

Got to focus on the battle. I leap to the side as ten more attack. Katana clangs on sword. It's almost relaxing. Body flow, brain focus on body, worry pushed to the back for later.

_Smack!_

I take it back, it's not relaxing. I'm just glad that the others are safe at home, though I wouldn't mind it if they were here. I'm getting a little tired. Another thing to be banished to the back realms. More ninja are at my feet, but I must still move on. More are still coming. Seems to be almost the end of them, though.

I punch another one in the stomach with my kashira and he falls to the ground. At least, I think it's a he. Never know with those costumes. Just as well, I suppose. Couldn't hit a girl. Only one ninja is left now. Piece of cake. Donnie's always insisting that that expression in "piece of pie," but I like cake better. This ninja seems rather uncertain about attacking me. Probably scared. Should be. After all, I just took down forty of his comrades singlehandedly. I motion with my finger for the ninja to attack and, like a good little Foot, it runs at me. This one only has a bo, like Don does, but Don can wield his thousands of times better. I hold perfectly still as it draws closer. The ninja raises up the staff to swing. I slice through it as it comes down. A swift kick gets rid of that one. My work is done, for now.

I head for home.

Doubtless Mikey will want me to play that new video game of his with him. I'm the only one he hasn't beaten yet.

I glance back up to the roof top, just to make sure that no prying eyes have woken up and are staring over. Nothing. Good. I really wonder what makes a person be a Foot ninja. No name, no respect, and most likely a short life ending as an unidentified body with a toe tag. I really do feel sorry for them. Kinda hard to feel for someone whose primary objective is to kill you, but I really feel it just the same. I feel it just as strongly as the cold brick floor of the sewer right now. I'm taking the long way home, just in case. There's a thud behind me. I spin around just in time to see a lone ninja splash into the sewage-way and be pulled down stream. I don't think that one knows how to swim.

_Shell!_

I know this isn't the smartest thing to do, but it's the right thing. The hard, honorable thing. I pull out a rope from the back of my belt and tie it quickly to a pipe. The other end goes in my hand. I dive in the filth and swim towards the flailing Foot ninja. It looks like it is getting pretty tired. That's fine. Makes my life easier since they won't be trying to kill me the entire way back to the walkway. And now its head just went under. I can reach it now. I grab onto it with my free hand and start swimming towards the edge. The rope will keep me from drifting down into a more dangerous part of the sewers.

On shore, now. Phew. Good thing this ninja's out cold. I hoist it up onto my shoulders and start to carry it to the nearest manhole cover. Carefully sliding it back a bit, I peek out. It's safe, just an old alley. No doubt other ninja will be coming to pick this one up soon. I set it down carefully. After all, it _is_ still a human being. I slide back into the sewer and take a cautious look around. If there was one Foot, there might be others. I was right. Three others. They always seem to travel in four, just like my brothers and I do. Too bad they always lose.

"You're friend is safe and on the surface."

I point to the manhole cover. Two of the ninja attack while the other one scurries up the ladder. I smirk. I did notice that the one that fell in was really light, just the right size for a girl. But the one that hurried up was definitely big enough to be a guy. The two ninja are down for the count and the other two are on the surface. I sneak away.

Every sense is on the alert as I make my way home. I don't want to be surprised by anymore unwanted company. I take a long look around before pulling on the pipe that started the unlocking process. Nothing. I walk into the lair. Right on cue, Mikey sees me and comes running with two controllers in his hands.

"I'm going to take a shower first. I feel kinda dirty."

He looks disappointed until he smells me.

I manage to make my way up to the bathroom without being stopped by anyone else.

_Ahhhh…_

The hot water feels wonderful as it flows down my shell, washing off the grime.

Yeah, honor may be hard, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks, Moogs. I adjusted the height. Thank you for noticing. _:-) 


End file.
